Minimally invasive medical techniques are intended to reduce the amount of extraneous tissue that is damaged during diagnostic or surgical procedures, thereby reducing patient recovery time, discomfort, and deleterious side effects. Minimally invasive robotic surgical or telesurgical systems have been developed to increase a surgeon's dexterity and to avoid some of the limitations on traditional minimally invasive techniques. In telesurgery, the surgeon uses some form of remote control, e.g., a servomechanism or the like, to manipulate surgical instrument movements, rather than directly holding and moving the instruments by hand. In telesurgery systems, the surgeon can be provided with an image of the surgical site at the surgical workstation. While viewing a two or three dimensional image of the surgical site on a display, the surgeon performs the surgical procedures on the patient by manipulating master control devices, which in turn control motion of the servomechanically operated instruments.
In robotically-assisted telesurgery, the surgeon typically operates a master controller to control the motion of surgical instruments at the surgical site from a location that may be remote from the patient (e.g., across the operating room, in a different room, or a completely different building from the patient). The master controller usually includes one or more hand input devices, such as hand-held wrist gimbals, joysticks, exoskeletal gloves or the like, which are operatively coupled to the surgical instruments that are releasably coupled to a patient side surgical manipulator (“the slave”). The master controller controls the instrument's position, orientation, and articulation at the surgical site. The slave is an electro-mechanical assembly which includes a plurality of arms, joints, linkages, servo motors, etc. that are connected together to support and control the surgical instruments. In a surgical procedure, the surgical instruments (including an endoscope) may be introduced directly into an open surgical site or more typically through cannulas into a body cavity.
For minimally invasive surgical procedures, the surgical instruments, controlled by the surgical manipulator, may be introduced into the body cavity through a single surgical incision site or through multiple closely spaced incision sites on the patient's body. These minimally invasive procedures may present multiple challenges. For example, the preparation of a surgical site is often a manual, time consuming process complicated by the convergence of multiple arms and linkages of the surgical manipulator into a very small surgical area. Similar challenges arise during instrument exchange and at the conclusion of surgical procedures. Improved systems and methods are needed to improve efficiency during these types of transition procedures while maintaining safety and accuracy throughout the surgery.